Blackburn Jaegers
by Zephyros-Phoenix
Summary: A series of onehots about our fan-made team, the Blackburn Jaegers. Leader: Osprey Fenix; Specialist: Crow Bishop; Wingman: Lily Ray; Heavy ballistics: Basil; Helmsman: Krane. NOT IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER.
1. Prologue

**Ok, so recently my partner Dingo-Sniper and I made a squadron for Storm Hawks (I got back into the series and dragged him into it with me X3). So, I wrote this little oneshot/prologue about our squadron, you know so people could get an idea of what the characters are like. Unfortunately, given all the projects we have going on right now, this is likely the only piece of Storm Hawks stories I'll be able to write about our team. Either way, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Storm Hawks was created by Asaph Fipke. The Blackburn Jaegers belong to Zephyros-Phoenix and Dingo-Sniper.**

* * *

"Whoa! Look! It's the Blackburn Jaegers!" exclaimed a group of children as they rode by.

"Do we really have to do this?" Basil groaned.

"Yes, Basil. You're part of the team now, but we have to get you added into the registry to make it official," Osprey said.

"Don't sweat it, Bas. It's just a technicality," Crow added, lightly patting Basil on the back.

"Ugh, I just don't like being here with all these people staring at me," he muttered, eyeing the crowd that grew around them.

"Well, this is Terra Atmosia. People aren't used to seeing a Raptor here unless it's attacking them," said Crow.

"I suppose they have a good reason to be cautious," Basil admitted.

"You know I've been meaning to ask something about that. You're a Raptor and you used to be one of the Raptors… Who thought it was a good idea to give the Bogaton squadron the same name as a species? That just confuses people!" Lily Ray exclaimed.

"Tell me about it! Sometimes I think it would just be better if I was a Terradon like my cousin. They're certainly far less… intimidating," Basil said just as a parent sharply pulled her child towards her.

The Jaegers rode their Skimmers through the city streets, while Krane - their silent carrier pilot who didn't have a Skimmer of his own - sat with Lily Ray. Once they reached the Sky Knight Council, they parked the rides in the large open courtyard and made their way inside. Once they were away form their rides, a group of kids and teenagers gathered around their Skimmers with wide eyes, admiring every little detail.

"Councillors," Osprey greeted the elderly men with a bow as they sat high above them in an elevated booth.

"Ah, Sky Knight Osprey, how good to see you again," greeted the lead councillor. "What brings you to Atmosia?"

"We've come to make an addition into the registry for my squadron," she replied, gesturing to Basil, who stepped forward.

"I-is that a… a R-Raptor?" he stuttered as the councillors behind him began murmuring.

Basil noticed this and began growling at a low hum, but stopped when Osprey put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Yes, councillors. This is Basil and he is a Raptor, but he is part of my squadron. Surely, members of an esteemed council can overlook a minor detail such as species?"

The council members whispered to each other before turning to the Jaegers. "Very well, Sky Knight Osprey. This is your decision," the lead councillor said hesitantly. He opened a large book and brought a feathered quill into his hand. "Now, before we put in any additions, I'd like to review the current roster."

"Osprey Fenix: Sky Knight and leader," Osprey announced.

"Crow Bishop: Sharpshooter, tactician and crystal mage," Crow declared next.

"Lily Ray: First officer and wingman. Oh, and Krane: Carrier pilot and flight engineer!" Lily Ray quickly added for their silent helmsman.

"And your new addition?"

"Basil: Stealth, heavy ballistics and demolitions," he grinned with a low hum in his throat.

"Uh, I see," the councillor groaned nervously. "There you have it, Mr. Basil, you are officially a Blackburn Jaeger."

"Thank you," Basil nodded before turning to leave with his team.

"See? That wasn't so bad," Crow said as the doors to the council hall shut behind them.

"Easy for you to say. You weren't the one they were all staring at," Basil muttered.

"I'm surprised they didn't wet themselves when they saw you!" Lily Ray added.

"I'll admit, that would have been pretty funny," Basil chuckled, as Crow and Lily Ray laughed with him. They quickly ceased their laughter once Krane nudged Basil with his elbow and they saw Osprey staring at them with a blank expression.

"Enough jokes, guys. We've done what we came here to do."

"Aw c'mon Ossy, we're just having some fun. You don't need to be such a hoser," Lily Ray jested.

"I am not a hoser," she protested, crossing her arms.

"Then let's celebrate! There's a great place just down the block that I heard serves the best ice cream," Lily Ray suggested.

"All right, all right," Osprey conceded.

"Oh, do you think they'll have lactose-free ice cream? I'd rather not repeat what happened last month on the Frigate," Crow interjected.

"None of us want to repeat that, Crow. It took all of us three days just to scrub the bridge clean!" Basil added as they all laughed.

* * *

**Also, I just want to point out that we did not name them after the Jaegers in Pacific Rim (even though we both love that movie). They are named after the Parasitic Jaeger, aka the Arctic Skua.**


	2. Perfect Attunement

**I wasn't planning on continuing the oneshot prologue about our Storm Hawks OC squadron, but I figured even though I won't have the time to give them a full story like some of our other groups, I can at least give them a few oneshots of their adventures and such. **

**Just a note, these oneshots are not in chronological order. Also, if you came here for some actual Storm Hawks action, you are in the wrong place. This is about mine and Dingo-Sniper's fan made squadron. **

**We do not own Storm Hawks, which is property of Asaph Fipke; we only own our characters, the Blackburn Jaegers and original content associated with them.**

**This particular oneshot was originally only posed on my deviantART alongside a picture. The basic idea for it is that Crow, much like Piper, has succumbed to the Binding and is slowly dying. In his final moments, Crow confesses his true feelings for Osprey.**

* * *

"Phoenix Flare…" Crow muttered, "Come on, Phoenix Flare!" he tried again, his voice straining as he struggled to stand up straight. The glow of the crystals in his hands dimmed until there was no radiant light at all. Crow looked at his weakened hands with defeat before looking up to see Osprey pinned to the ground by Dark Ace. He roughly stepped on her shoulder to keep her to the ground before holding his blade only a few centimetres from her face.

"Any last words, Blackburn Phoenix?" Dark Ace taunted. Osprey simply glared and said nothing, keeping her eyes looked with Ace's in defiance.

Crow reached for his Night Shot rifle and shakily readied the rifle in his arms. His finger trembled over the trigger and he could barely keep the rifle up. He took a deep breath and summoned all the strength he could muster enough to steady the rifle and aim a shot right at Dark Ace. The blast struck his shoulder, though it was mostly deflected by his armour, but it nonetheless drew his attention to Crow.

"Oh, you're still up and running are you? Well not for long!" Dark Ace swung his sword, sending a bolt of electrified red energy hurtling right towards Crow. He narrowly ducked to avoid it, but was knocked to the ground by the blast from the impact.

"Crow!" Osprey quickly swung her feet and knocked Dark Ace roughly onto the ground. She flipped herself back onto her feet and retrieved her katanas that lay nearby. She started making her way over to Crow, who had not moved, but noticed Dark Ace getting back up. With her eyes narrowed at her target, Osprey gathered up all the energy she could muster within her. She jumped into the air and unleashed her signature attack, Phoenix Frostblaze. The fiery and icy blast struck Dark Ace right in the chest, charing parts of his armour and instantly knocking him out as ice partially formed around his body. Osprey sheathed her sword, satisfied with her work before rushing over to Crow.

"Crow!" she cried in worry, gathering him in her arms. "Crow!" she cried again, giving his body a little shake.

Crow suddenly coughed and groaned, before barely managing to open his eyes. "Ossy," he muttered with a weak smile.

"Why did you do that Crow? He could have killed you!"

"H-he would have k-killed you if I hadn't," Crow struggled to speak.

"Come on, let's get you back to the Frigate. Krane can patch you up," she said, as she prepared to help him up.

"No, no Ossy," he said, gripping her arm to stop her from moving. "It's ok. I-I think I'm done."

"What? What are you talking about Crow?" For the first time in his life, Crow could see fear in her eyes. Ever since he had known her, he knew that she was never afraid of anything, or at least she never showed it. He couldn't count how many times she charged into a fight where they were outnumbered and outgunned and she didn't flinch for a second. But now, she genuinely looked afraid. "Why did you do that Crow? You know what the Binding does to you! He could have killed you!"

"I-if I didn't, he would have killed you… I-I couldn't let that happen to you," he whispered weakly. Osprey noticed his eyes starting to droop and lightly shook him to keep him awake.

"Hey, hey! Crow, stay awake! Don't you give up on me!" she shouted.

"I-I'm sorry, Ossy. I guess I'm not as strong as you are," he coughed.

"You're wrong, Crow! You're the strongest person I know; I couldn't have done any of this without you," she insisted.

"You would have found a way; you always do," he said with a weak smile. "That's one of the things I've always loved about you. Ossy, I don't have much time left. I-"

"Don't say that!" she interjected.

"No, Ossy, we both knew it was only a matter of time," he said with a violent cough. "Un-unmastered Biding drains life energy and I'm running pretty low. Ossy, there's something I need to tell you before I-"

"And you can tell me when we get back to the Frigate!"

"Y-you and I both know th-that I don't have that kind of t-time. Please, just let me say what I need to say. Ossy," he began, "I love you."

"Wh-what?" she gasped.

"Please just let me… I've always loved you, Ossy. Ever since the day I met you," he paused to cough into his arm, "when you came bursting in to my rescue. You were so beautiful and I remember it like it was yesterday." Crow lifted his left hand to caress her cheek, weakly wiping away the tear that escaped her eye. Despite his weakened state, he could make out the water forming around her eyes. Any second now they would breach over her eyes and race down her cheeks and Crow knew he didn't have the strength to wipe them all away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered, her voice nearly breaking.

"I was afraid. It's stupid, I know, but… I was afraid that I wouldn't be good enough for you. You were always so strong and brave… powerful. Someone like me would be unworthy," he said softly.

"Don't say that," she murmured, gently caressing his hair.

"I'm sorry I never told you, Ossy. I just… wanted you to know before I…" Crow's sentence trailed off as his eyes drooped into a close.

"Crow? No, no, no, no, Crow don't do this to me," she said when she felt him go limp in her arms. Her eyebrows furrowed as her lips quivered. She gently shook him, silently praying with all her heart that it would be enough to wake him up. She broke down in an instant; tears flowed down her cheeks and she couldn't stop herself from crying out in despair. She pulled Crow's to her chest and placed her chin on the top of his head, rocking back and forth cradling his body as she cried. She kept telling herself that this wasn't supposed to happen, that Crow was supposed to get better and that he would be fine. But imagining these false promises she made to herself brought no peace or comfort to her broken heart. After what felt like an eternity, she pulled away and held Crow before her as she did before. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Crow," she whispered tearfully. She brushed the thick bangs out of his eyes and lowered her head. She lightly shut her eyes as their lips met, but she felt no response from and couldn't hold back the tears that flowed down her cheeks and dropped onto Crow's face. Unbeknownst to her, a white glow began to surround her before it spread to Crow.

* * *

**Well, that was that oneshot, hope you enjoyed it. Maybe the next one will be about Krane and his past O-O**


End file.
